Dealing
by kroutonrex
Summary: Suicide, eating disorders, and not having a real family. Does any of that come close to being thrown in the middle of a war? Will three teenage girls beat death like they've done before? And can this war save them from themselves? JazxOC SunnyxOC ProwlXOC
1. Just Like Any Day

Hello everybody! I got the idea for this fanfic from walking around town with my friend, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's

* * *

It's 9:30. It's very cold outside. My guitar is in my lap and I'm absentmindedly plucking the B string. An unfinished drawing is sitting on my computer screen and the board to my science project (that I haven't even started yet) is resting on the back of my chair, itching into my back every time I make a slight movement. It wouldn't be so bothersome if it wasn't brushing against a newly opened gash. I don't bother to move the board, my mind is to busy.

I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of a car pulling into my drive way. I carefully put my guitar to the side of my desk and run downstairs. I pass my aunt who's vacuuming the hallway, and mother who's watching the news on the couch. The dog barks at me as if to say, "Why the rush?"

I open the door, walk outside, and smile. My two best friends, Syraulia and Cordelia, are standing next to the driver's window of a black Prius, shouting and laughing. Syraulia looks towards me, chest heaving as she laughs.

"Hi Addi!" she calls, her blonde hair bouncing as she jumps up and down, waving frantically. Cordelia grabs her and turns her around though, causing her a small shriek.

"No, help me yell at him!" the loud red-head shouts in between laughs. I laugh as the Prius pulls out of the drive way while they're still yelling at the driver.

"Wait! Our stuff!" the blonde calls. The car stops halfway down the road and they run toward it, throwing open the trunk. I can still hear their laughs even though they're far away. As the car speeds off, they run back to me.

They make it back to me, hardly breathing from laughing, running, and the cold air.

"Torturing your brother again Cordy?" I laugh as I take her backpack.

"He almost ran over a squirrel!" the red-head laughs/screams back.

We all start to laugh. The dog however, sees this as a moment of weakness and takes out through the door.

"No! Philly!" Syraulia shouts. We all look at each other and start to laugh even more. We drop the stuff we were holding and run after him.

Silently, I thank my friends for the hundredth time for showing up before I could leave everything unfinished.

I still thank them for that, and I'm sure they're thanking themselves.

Because if they didn't, none of this would've ever happened.

xxXXxx

I woke up to a song I didn't recognize and the sound of Cordy's snoring right next to my ear. I weakly sat up, carefully removing Syraulia's hand which had been resting on my abdomen. I gazed around the room, slowly remembering what happened last night.

My comforter was on the floor and there was string and yarn everywhere. My guitar, keyboard, and bongos were in the corner, the bongos upside down and the guitar laying face-down on the keyboard. Some stuffed animals were spread erratically throughout the room and my computer was playing loud screamo music.

I smirked, stifling laughter at the memories of my best friends and I losing our minds last night. It's hard to believe not to long before my room became like this, I had been depressed.

But that's how it always is, I'm sad when I'm alone but when I'm around my best friends I'm hyper and loud. I become a totally different person.

I looked at ourselves. We were all still wearing the clothes from last night. I silently curse at myself for falling asleep with my bra on, for it always shifts in the night which is uncomfortable to wake up to in the morning. Cordy was sleeping on her back which explains the snoring, her little white beret she wore over her bright, red hair was covering her eyes. Syraulia's long blonde hair was tangled and messed up and her special silver lily necklace had twisted and the flower was now sitting by her ear.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 10:45. That meant my aunt was at work and my mom was who knows where.

I quietly stood up, turned off the music on my computer, and crept downstairs.

I was halfway done with making breakfast when Cordy stalked downstairs. She was hunched and had a look of extreme confusion on her face.

I smirked. "Good morning beautiful"

"Hi," she said curtly and made her way to the couch.

I turned off the stove and grabbed three plates and three cups out of the cabinet. I put eggs, bacon, and sausage on each plate and orange juice in each cup. I walked into the living room and gave one of the plates and cups to Cordy.

"You know the rules, if I'm around you have to eat," I said sternly.

"Ugh, fine," she groaned.

I walked to the stairs. "Lia! I made breakfast!" I shouted.

There was quite a bit of stumbling as the blonde girl made her way to the living room. I handed her her plate and orange juice.

"Thank you," she chirped and sat next to Cordy who was poking her bacon with a fork.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, which was still on the news from last night.

"...strange craters appearing throughout the country. Could they be linked to the unexplainable destruction in several cities? More to-"

I changed the channel to Saturday morning cartoons, where the title sequence of Pokemon was playing.

"Aliens." Cordy stated matter-of-factly.

"I wish," Lia sighed. "That sounds like fun."

I chuckled at my friends silly thoughts. But secretly in the back of my mind I kind of wished that it was too...

xxXXxx

After we ate breakfast, we got dressed and ready for a day in downtown. We stood on the corner of the intersection near my house, waiting for the "trolly", which happened to be free today because of the approaching holidays. I was fiddling with my favorite scarf that I always wore. It was gray with little black stars.

The distant sound of a bell alerted us to the incoming trolly. It wasn't an actually cable car, it was more like a bus without windows and a door and had wooden benches. Because it was December it was painted green and red and was playing Christmas carols. It was actually quite cute.

As I was about to get on, I noticed something odd. There was a police car stopped not to far from the trolly. It wasn't our county's colors though.

"Addi! C'mon!"

I snapped my gaze away from the strange police car and quickly climbed onto the trolly. I mumbled an embarrassed sorry to the trolly conductor who gave a sweet smile and tipped his hat. Not so embarrassed anymore, I smiled brightly and walked to where Cordy and Lia were sitting in the back. I jokingly sat in Lia's lap who dramatically wrapped her arms around me.

"My love!" she screamed.

"No she's mine!" Cordy shouted and grabbed me, causing me to fall onto both of their laps. We started to laugh hysterically.

I sat up, still laughing. I stopped however, when I noticed a man in the back looking straight at me. He seemed to be around 20 years old and had dark chocolate colored skin. His black hair was in cornrow-like braids that went down to his chin. I white flat cap with two red and blue stripes sat atop his head. His eyes were covered by a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses. He was quite handsome.

He smirked at me which caused me to blush and turn around to face the front of the trolly.

After ten minutes, we stopped and got off the trolly. We were standing in front of a cute little thrift store called "Through the Grapevine". It was our favorite place to go shopping because it had a lot of interesting nicknacks and clothes.

Lia scurried over to where the sundresses were located while Cordy walked over to the jewelry. I made my way to where the sweaters were located and started to browse.

After a few minutes of looking for myself, I began to try and find gifts for Christmas. I walked to the jewelry booth and did a double take. I could've sworn I saw the man that was looking at me on the trolly. As I looked around a few times though, I guessed it must've been my imagination. I shook my head and continued to browse.

xxXXxx

We eventually left the shop with our hands full. I had gotten pretty gold necklace with a swallow on it for my aunt and a silver bracelet for my mother. I had also gotten a dark blue and gray sweater for myself. Cordy had gotten some new earrings and jeans and even a neat looking wristband for her brother. Lia had gotten a new sundress which I called her crazy for getting because it would be months before she could wear it. She simply laughed and skipped away.

We were now walking across downtown to get to our favorite cafe. We were skipping and laughing while singing "We're Off to See the Wizard". I stopped laughing and froze.

The cop car from before was slowly driving behind us. I noticed it had a strange purple symbol on it's side where most cop cars had a badge symbol. I got an ominous feeling; I felt as if it were following us.

"Addi! We can't leave you behind!" Cordy shouted. I looked at them and realized they were a ways away from me, in fact they were almost at the cafe. I looked back at the cop car before running towards them.

When we had gotten to the cafe, I still couldn't shake that strange feeling.

"You okay?"

I was torn out of my thoughts by Lia, who was giving me a worried look. I nodded.

"It's not the... you know... is it?" Cordy said softly, motioning to my wrists.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry," I stated with a small smile.

Lia nodded just as the waiter came to ask what we would like to drink. Cordy ordered an iced tea, Lia got a coke, and I asked for a Mr. Pibb. As he walked backed to the kitchen I took out a note pad and pencil and started to doodle. When the waiter came back with our drinks, I looked back to the note pad and realized I had drawn the symbol from the cop car. I stared at it for a second before holding it up for Lia and Cordy.

"Have you guys ever seen this symbol before?" I asked. They stared at it for a bit, Cordy sipping her drink.

"No but..." Lia began. My other hand began to grip the seat tighter, hoping I'd get an answer to this puzzle. _'But what?'_

"...If you hold it upside down it kinda looks like a puppy..." she finished proudly. In my mind I imagined myself slamming my head against the table like they did in the animes I watched.

Cordy gave her a confused look as she took the note pad out of my hand and turned it upside down. "Oh, it does!" she said with an excited face. Instead of imagining it, I decided to actually slam my head against the table, earning quite a few strange looks from the people in the cafe.

I hissed in pain as I lifted me head back up, I knew under my bangs there was a large red mark.

"Well that was smart," Cordy snorted.

"Yeah I know ri-"

I was interrupted by people in the cafe fumbling out of their chairs screaming. We stood up and quickly realized what all the commotion was about.

My eyes widened as the cop car from before came crashing through the front of the cafe. We screamed and ducked under the table as glass and wood went flying everywhere.

"What the fuck!" Cordy screamed angrily when the shrapnel stopped flying. She got out from under the table and started making her way to the cop car, her face full of rage.

"What kind of fucking police officer are you?" she screeched and kicked it as hard as she could.

"Cordy, don't!" I shouted. She didn't listen and only kicked the car harder.

My heart skipped.

Lia's soft violet eyes got wide.

Cordy began to back away in fear.

The cop car began to transform into a giant robot with four red eyes. It stared at us, and somehow there seemed to be a glint of evil in his robotic eyes. His hand transformed into a wheel with spikes on it.

"Run!" I screamed as he began to stomp toward us, spike wheel spinning.

* * *

Cliffhanger on the first chapter? Krouton are you insane? Yes, yes I am. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Run for Your Life

I own nothing but my OC's, touch and I shall send the evil fluffy bunnies after you. They have sharp teeth.

* * *

"Run!" I screamed.

Cordy got out of the way of the giant robot in a flash as he began to stomp forward, destroying more of the cafe as he went.

I'm not quite sure why, but me and Lia followed the tall, long-legged red head as she ran towards the back of the cafe. I vaguely wondered what had possessed me to wear my brown, high-heeled boots today as I stumbled repeatedly. My body screamed at me as my jeans and tight, navy blue shirt rubbed against the raw, scabbed flesh underneath, reopening the thin wounds.

Cordy threw open the door to the kitchen, ignoring the "Employees Only" sign in thins time of chaos. We began to run through the maze of metal preparation tables and cooking appliances as the giant robot tore the wall down yet again.

My heart began to beat faster; the kitchen was only so small and so complicated to maneuver through, and he was huge and seemed like he could eat all the giant ovens and grills in the kitchen in a cereal bowl. As we ran, I scanned the area for a "Hail Mary". I spotted something that made my heart lift just a little.

"Hurry! The exit!" I shouted and pointed to the door in the back corner of the kitchen. We ran faster.

Lia looked behind her, not aware of the hose laying in her path. She tripped, landing on her right hand causing a sick crunching noise. She screamed. Cordy turned around eyes widening. We picked her up as fast as we could.

"We're almost there!" Cordy screamed as we began to run again. The giant robot seemed to be going slower now, as if being careful. I realized he was smarter then he looked, for he kept trying to avoid the gas ovens and grills as much as he could, he even turned off his spike wheel thing. '_He doesn't want them to explode...' _I thought.

My spirits rose drastically as the door came within arms reach. Cordy started to ram against it. I tried to ram against it too, ignoring the ripping feeling in my sides. Lia summoned the strength to throw herself at it too, keeping her hand safe as best as she could. It wasn't working, and the robot was getting closer. Cordy tried to pull off the lock with her bare hands.

My eyes darted around, panicking. I spotted an ax inside a glass case that said "In Case of Emergency, Break Glass". _'I'm pretty sure this is an emergency!'_

I punched the glass as hard as I could. It broke. My hand was fileted. Blood from both old and new wounds began to pour down my arm as I grabbed the ax with my good one.

"Cordy!" I yelled and tossed the ax.

She caught it heavily and brought its sharp end to the lock. The lock snapped after three swings. She kicked the door open.

"Ha!" she shouted in triumph. She turned around, ax still in hand and raised it towards the robot who was turning the corner. "Take that can-ass!" she screamed and threw it with all her strength, as the ax left her hands, her left arm went limp and she groaned in pain; she had dislocated it.

All of our eyes, even the four red ones of the robot widened as the ax missed and slammed its sharp-end clean into one of the gas grills.

"Fuck!" I screamed as an audible hissing sound along with the smell of gasoline filled the air. We ran out the door and down the alley as fast we could. We could hear the crashing of the robot trying to make his way out but it was soon stopped by an audible explosion.

We hit the ground, actually I sort of fell as the heel of my boot failed; my ankle popped. I covered my head with my hands as the explosion sent an intense wave of debris and heat outward.

We laid on the ground until the main part of the explosion was over and there was nothing but a wall of flame. Cordy and Lia staggered to me, helping me up. We gazed in amazement, shock, and fear at the inferno for a moment, Lia's expression only read fear though, as she started to tug us toward where the alley opened out to the street. I knew she hated fire and it was best we got out of there as soon as possible.

We began to hobble down the alley, Lia supporting me.

We froze at the revving of an engine. We darted around, seeing the cop car plunge through the wall of flame.

"OH C'MON!" Cordy screamed.

We ran, Lia practically dragging me. My ankle screamed. We were almost there, just around the corner...

We turned as we got to the street and then it all seemed to go in slow motion like those action scenes in the movies. (come to think of it, all of this was kinda like a movie)

The cop car sped out of the alley way, too fast to turn.

A blur of white, red, andblue t-boned the cop car.

It spun into the side of an old building.

Part of the buildings wall collapsed onto it.

The white car spun a bit but it hit the breaks with enough force that it stopped in mid-spin.

The car transformed.

A robot, a bit shorter than the other one, spun, did a flip, and finally landed in a mock "thinker"pose. He was white with a blue visor and a black head, blue and red racing stripes went vertical down his chest and his back. Some pointy things similar to cat ears protruded from his head. On his chest was a large, red number four. He gave a fun smirk which seemed impossible with his robotic lips.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" he said. His voice was smooth for a robot's. It was even kind of musical, it reminded you of the voices of famous rappers that so many dreamed to have. It had a sort of beat; a rhythm.

_BANG_

The rock that was just catapulted at his head fell to the ground, leaving a nice sized dent in the black metal. We stared at it as it rolled down the pavement. It stopped at my feet. I picked it up and looked at Cordy.

"Dare I even ask?" I said deadpan.

"He's one of those fucking robot things!" she shouted, pointing angrily at him with her good arm.

"And from what we just experienced you decided our best defense would be to throw a rock at him?"

"It was all I had! And besides he called us bitches!"

"But still, a rock?"

"May I interu-"

"No!" the red-head and I shouted, turning on the robot.

He seemed to shrink back, almost afraid. Lia sighed as we began to argue.

"Guys?" she said, trying to intervene. We continued to argue.

"Guys?" Still arguing.

She sighed again, getting frustrated. The robot just sat there, confused and amused at the same time.

She stalked over to us and pulled my pony-tail and one of Cordy's braids, ending our altercation. We yelped.

"GUYS!" she screamed. We stood straight and faced her quickly. "Let the dude talk!" We nodded and turned to him, still startled from our normally sweet, blonde friends outburst.

The robot looked from Lia to Cordy and I sheepishly, as though if he spoke a word he would explode.

"Are you guys glitched or somethin'?" he inquired.

Cordy growled and reached for the rock. Lia hit her upside the head. The red-head straightened like a board in two seconds flat.

"No, we're just special," Lia stated proudly.

"Like riding the short bus..." I sighed under my breath. Cordy snorted her weird, squeaky snort.

He shrugged and motioned to the crashed police car with his thumb. "Well, you ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout. I ain't a 'Con." he explained.

I tilted my head to the side. "What's a 'Con'?" I asked.

Our heads darted towards the cop car, however, as it feebly tried to start again; it's engine making a pitiful whirring noise.

The white robot quickly jumped up and did a flip again, transforming into a white Porsche Boxster Spyder as he did. The doors were thrown open by themselves.

"No time to explain, get in," the robots voice shouted from the speakers. We looked at each other hesitantly before hurrying to the car, me hobbling of course.

Cordy hopped into the shotgun side while I slid into the drivers seat. Lia kept darting around frantically.

"There's only two seats!" she cried.

"Then sit in my lap!" Cordy ordered. Lia carefully situated herself on Cordy's lap, trying not to hit her head on the roof of the car. Once everyone was in, I couldn't help but notice the inside of the car was very small.

"It's so cramped!" Lia groaned.

"One sec then!" the robot said over the speakers again. There was a click and the convertible top began to fold down. "'Kay! Now hold on tight!" Breaking the Law by Judas Priest began to boom through the stereos.

And with that, we sped off.

* * *

Ahahaha, I heard the song in the car and I thought it would be perfect for this. And hooray! My first action scene! :DDD Reviews please!


	3. New Home?

Geez, yes I know, this is extremely late. I'm so sorry D:

I only own my OC's!

* * *

We were silent as we sped through the small island on which I lived. Our hearts were racing. The wind slapped at our face along with Lia's waist-length hair. I wish she would have put her hair in a ponytail. Cordy was holding onto her white beret for dear life. My scarf billowed behind me like a flag.

I was staring at the wheel as it turned right and left by itself. My feet were tucked closely to the seat so I didn't accidentally step on the gas or brakes, which were also pushing up and down by themselves.

Music was blasting over the speakers; it was so loud I could barely hear the pedestrians as they yelped and other cars as they swerved away from the white blur that was the Porsche, screaming curses.

I was confused. We weren't shouting. We weren't shaking in fear. Why are we so calm with this? Why are we perfectly fine with sitting inside a giant robot who may very well be linked to the other giant robot who just tried to kill us? I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's taking us. I don't know why it's here. Yet somehow I knew I could trust it.

We came to the bridge that connected the island with the mainland. There were police officers directing cars that were trying to retreat the chaos that had just occurred downtown. We made a sharp turn, speeding through alley ways.

We came to a certain alley behind several abandoned warehouses. The car stopped, giving us a brief moment of relief from the dizzying speed.

"Yo, Prowler? Ya there?" came the voice over the radio. A police car crept out from behind one of the buildings. I flinched at it, but realized the robot that chased us was mainly black, while this one was white and looked almost exactly like the regular police cars of this county.

It's engine revved. The sirens turned on and it sped ahead of us. We raced after it.

The bridge came back into our sights again. The cars were parted through the middle as police officers waved them to the sides, letting us speed through.

_'Police escort...'_ I think to myself as the traffic disappears behind us.

"Was that legal?" Lia piped up. We laughed and the police car in front of us revved his engine.

It became silent again except for the music.

Cordy yawned. Lia awkwardly moved to a position where she could rest her head on Cordy's shoulder. I looked out towards the sun as it was setting and folded my arms on the car door. My slashed hand stung only a bit. I laid my head, still wondering where the Porsche was taking us, and drifted of to sleep.

The music became soft.

**xxXXxx**

I woke as the car stopped; the strange absence of movement stirring me from my light slumber. I yawned and stretched, my arms were sore from where the edge of the door dug into them. Lia was stirring too. She straightened herself, which in turn woke Cordy. I figured it was early in the afternoon as the sun was directly overhead. Which meant it was Christmas Eve.

"I just had the weirdest dream..." the red-head yawned, but as she realized we were still in the Porsche she groaned, "Oh yeah, it was real..."

There was a very large building in front of us. It seemed like it used to be an old military base.

I looked at the scenery around us, trying to figure out where we were. The ground was brown and patchy, the only foliage being a few scraggly trees here and there. I could smell salt and hear the waves slapping at rock. I guessed we were on a cliff over looking the ocean.

"A'ight! Everyone out!" the robot said over the speakers as the doors opened.

I carefully slid out then sat on the ground. I couldn't put a lot of weight on my ankle. Cordy and Lia hurried over to stand beside me. The Porsche transformed again.

"Welcome to Autobot HQ!" he said cheerfully, motioning to the building. The police car also transformed into a taller white robot with a red chevron on his forehead. His doors resembled wings as they twitched behind him. Unlike the Porsche, who seemed to show emotion just like a human being despite being a robot, he seemed blank and emotionless.

Cordy stared at him with a puzzled expression.

The garage door that was apparently for a hangar on the base groaned upward and six other robots walked out.

There was a white one with red crosses on his shoulder. He seemed to be angry about something. Another one was a dark shade of red with a helm that vaguely resembled the helmets of Spartans. He was grumbling about something to the white one.

A red robot and a yellow robot laughed behind them. The red one had a jet-pack and the yellow one had to vents the protruded from his helm. A smaller yellow robot with antennas and doorwings walked with them smiling.

Something about the one that was in front of them all made me stiffen in respect. He was tall. He was mostly blue with red flames and a mask covered his robotic mouth. He walked straight, his head held high. He seemed commanding yet soft; he gave an aura of modest pride. I knew he must be the leader.

The stood in front of us. The leader nodded.

"Greetings young ones," he said. His voice was deep and booming.

Cordy nodded her head up like she was greeting another teenager. "'Sup."

Most of them seemed confused about this.

"It means hello, OP," the Porsche snorted. The leader nodded again.

"Of course." He looked back down to us. "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots." He turned to other robots.

"This is my Second in Command and tactician, Prowl," he said. The police car nodded, his red chevron gleaming in the light.

"The mech that brought you here is my Third in Command and saboteur, Jazz." The Porsche smiled and gave a mock salute.

Optimus turned to the mech with the red crosses. "This is my Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded. "You're coming with me after this, all three of you are injured and you've lost a lot of blood," he said glaring at me sternly. I looked down and realized my hand was still bleeding lightly and there were spots on my clothes where old wounds had reopened from the rush.

"Yes sir..." we all said quietly. If there was something all three of us hated, it was the doctor's office. Even Lia (who absolutely hated nothing) cringed at the words.

Optimus motioned to the red one with the spartan helmet. "Weapons Specialist Ironhide."

Ironhide suddenly grabbed a giant gun out of thin air. We went pale.

"Stand down Ironhide, don't scare them," Optimus chuckled.

"I just wanted to show off..." Ironhide grumbled as the gun disappeared.

The other red mech suddenly ran in front of us and bent down so his face was extremely close. The yellow one followed suit, scowling lightly.

"The name's Sideswipe!" the red one said cheerfully. He pointed to the yellow one. "Mr. Sunshine over here is my twin brother, Sunstreaker!"

Sideswipe clapped Sunstreaker on the back. "C'mon bro! Say hello!"

"Do I have to talk to the squishies?" he growled.

"Hey! We're not squishy!" Cordy growled back.

"Oh really?" he said as he began to poke Lia in the side, causing her to laugh uncontrollaby.

"Haha! Sto-HAHA!That t-tickles!" she wheezed. She yelped as he picked her up. She began to hit his fist with her good hand. "Put me down mister!" she screamed.

"Why?" he said deadpan. He yelped and dropped her. Thankfully he was kneeling so it wasn't too far of a drop.

"The little bug bit me!" he cried and held his finger, glaring at Lia. She blew him a rasberry.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Please be careful with them!" Ratchet barked. If robots could have paled they would have. They quickly pushed the smaller yellow mech in front towards us.

"This is Bumblebee!" Sideswipe said cheerfully. Bumblebee waved shyly. "Hi..."

Optimus nodded as the mechs were done being introduced. He turned to us again. And what might your names be?" he inquired.

"I'm Cordelia Marie Donalds. My friend's called me Cordy," Cordy stated proudly.

"My names Syraulia Morgan. Everyone calles me Lia though," Lia said with a smile.

I looked up and realized everyone was looking at me expectantly. I hadn't spoken the entire time. "Um, my name's Addison Swift. But please, call me Addi..." I mumbled.

"It's a please to meet you three. I hope you become comfortable here, we'll make sure to make everything adequate for you," Optimus announced. My heart began to race. Cordy, Lia, and I exchanged panicked glances.

"We're not going home?" Cordy blurted.

"I'm sorry but we must have you stay. It's too dangerous for you to go back home," he said calmly.

"What? Why?" the fiery red-head shouted angrily. The blue mech did not waver.

"Because by challenging Barricade and then _surviving_ his attack, they will may come after you. Not every human tries to attack a decepticon back."

Cordy growled but looked away in defeat.

"We will have the military contact your families so do not fear," he continued.

Cordy and I looked at Lia through the corners of our eyes. She was standing straight, trying not to show any weakness. Her light violet eyes raised high.

Cordy then locked gazes with me. The look in her deep blue eyes made me think the same thing. _'What if you don't have one?'_ I vaguely thought that neither of us had a _true_ family...

"Alright. Come now, off to the medbay we go," Ratchet sighed and held out his hand. Cordy and Lia helped me up and we climbed on.

He stood up and walked towards the base.

**xxXXxx**

We were sitting on a large medical berth that was obviously for the mechs. Cordy's feet dangled off the side and she swung them back and forth in a rhythmical pattern. Lia sat cross-legged and stared off into space. I sat with my legs sprawled in front of me. Ratchet was over on the other side of the room getting supplies together.

He turned around and made his way back to us. He set the supplies down. Suddenly his optics went gray and a man with strawberry blonde hair and a white doctors coat appeared in front of us.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Cordy inquired, her head cocked to the side.

"It's a holoform, we all have one. It's like a hologram except it's solid. It helps to interact with humans," he explained.

"Ooooohhhhhh," she said as he made his way towards me with some bandages.

"No, check on them first," I ordered. He looked surprised but his gaze turned stern once more.

"But you're bleeding-"

"I'm fine. Check on them first."

"I'm the doctor here!"

"And since I have not signed any papers I am allowed to refuse treatment!" I declared, raising a finger to the air. Cordy laughed. Ratchet sighed.

"Fine." He went to Lia and stood still for a moment. There was a faint whirring sound and then a beep. He gave puzzled look then shook his head as if he was thinking something over. "You have five breaks in your hand. Their small thanfully and should heal in about a month and a half if we cast them," he announced. Lia nodded.

He went to back to the pile of supplies.

"Is purple okay with you?" he said. Lia brightened extremely and nodded frantically.

He smirked. "Good." He sat down next the blonde girl and began to cast her hand. As he did, Cordy piped up again.

"What exactly are you guys?"

"We're an autonomous race from the planet Cybertron," Ratchet answered, not taking his gaze away from his work. Cordy was silent for a moment.

"HA! I was right! It was aliens!" she shouted triumphantly.

I laughed and Ratchet shook his head.

"Who are the decepticons and why did one of them attack downtown?" I asked.

"The decepticons are the other faction against us. I'm guessing they were just trying to cause chaos. I wouldn't put it against them."

"Faction? Doesn't that mean you guys are in a war?" My eyes grew wide.

Ratchet paused. "Yes. A civil war," he sighed.

"Why?" I continued.

"Megatron, the leader of the decepticons, wanted power over Cybertron. We couldn't let him do that."

"Why?" I pressed.

"Because Megatron is cold-sparked and would've only led the planet to destruction." The medic seemed to be getting frustrated.

"So why are you here?" Lia spoke up.

He sighed. "Why don't you have Prime tell the rest to you? I really need to focus on making sure you three are healthy."

We nodded and became silent again.

After a few more minutes he stood back up. "Okay, don't get that wet and I expect you back her every week so I can check it." Lia nodded.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. Ratchet simply turned around and went to Cordy. The whirring sound returned.

"Hm, well it seemed you dislocated it. Thankfully it's _only _dislocated," he mumbled with another confused look. He rubbed his hands together. "Hold still, this will only hurt for a second."

The red-head closed her eyes and bit her lip as the medic grabbed her shoulder.

I winced at the popping noise.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Cordy screamed. She opened her eyes after a moment. "I hate doing that..." she grumbled.

"I can tell, your ankle shows signs that it has been dislocated several times," Ratchet said with a hint of curiosity.

"There are more injuries in cheerleading then football," she said matter-of-factly. He nodded.

"Try not put a lot of weight on that shoulder," he said and she nodded.

I gulped as he turned to me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the whirring sound came back. His bright blue eyes widened, but then became confused.

"Your hand and ankle were the only injuries you sustained from the attack, correct?" I nodded slowly. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. The door cracked open and Jazz's head peeked in.

"Ya busy?" he asked. Ratchet glared.

"Yes, now please leave before I get a wrench," the medic glared. Jazz gulped and quickly disappeared. Ratchet turned back towards me.

"You reopened several wounds on your abdomen," he stated.

"And?" I shrugged. Cordy gave me a knowing look and Lia looked down sadly.

He seemed like he was about to ask something but shook his head. "I need to clean them. Could you please remove your shirt?" he said. I hesitantly nodded and took my scarf and long-sleeved brown shirt off.

I looked to the ceiling, afraid to look down at the scars, old and new, that riddled my back and stomach, telling a very sad, long story of a broken past and present.

Ratchet eyes grew wide in shock as he looked at them all, but he tried not show it. He grabbed a rag, disinfectant, a roll of bandages, and an ankle brace before he made his way over to me.

I closed my eyes as the began to rub the rag over the cuts on my stomach and hand. When he was done cleaning them, he wrapped my hand and ankle in a bandage. He carefully slid the ankle brace on.

"That should allow you to walk, but be ginger with it unless you want yourself back in here," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," I said with a grateful smile as I put my shirt back on.

The strawberry-blonde doctor faded away and the actual mech began to move. He held his hand out towards the berth.

"Optimus wishes to see you now," he announced. We nodded and climbed on the hand.

Once we were situated, the white medic walked out the medbay and down the hall.

We made a right turn and came to a door with a metal plaque with "Optimus Prime Office" written under some strange symbols. Ratchet knocked with his other hand.

"Enter," came Optimus' booming voice from behind the door. The door opened to reveal the prime standing behind his desk. He nodded and motioned for us to come in.

Ratchet sat us on the desk and nodded to Optimus.

"I have to go check on Jazz now," he said. Optimus nodded again.

"Thank you, Ratchet," he said as Ratchet left, the door closing behind him.

Optimus turned to us.

"Your families have all been informed of your situation and have allowed us guardianship over you and all your records," he announced. We nodded and Lia gazed the other direction. Optimus looked down at her and his battlemask retreated to reveal a kind smile. He rested a finger under a chin.

"I'm very sorry, young one. I know being in another strange new home must be hard for you; hard for each of you," he said softly. We looked down sadly.

"I can assure you we will help you come to feel at home here," he continued. "We want to make you as happy as possible. We're sorry you had to be dragged into this, but it's better than being killed by the decepticons."

"Well no shit," Cordy snorted. He chuckled lightly. We smiled.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, I wanted to ask. Why are you and the decepticons here, on Earth?" Lia incquired.

Optimus looked surprised but quickly composed himself, standing straight.

"The civil war on Cybertron quickly began to send the planet into ruin. Energon, one of our main sources of energy, began to become scarce. The decepticons needed to get more energy to keep their armies stabalized. So they began to search the stars for a weak planet rich with energy so they could suck their resources and convert it to energon," he told.

Lia gasped. Cordy growled indignantly, "We're not weak!"

"The decepticons think everyone is weak. When really their ignorance is what cripples them," Optimus said thoughtfully. I nodded.

"So you followed them here, so you could help us?" I said.

"Yes. We are also hoping that your race can help us, too. If we study your planet, we may be able to come up with new ways to save Cybertron and in turn, our race from becoming extinct," he agreed.

"Of course we'll help!" Cordy cheered. Lia smiled brightly and nodded.

"It wouldn't be right to let you guys just die out," she said. I nodded.

"Everyone, big or small, deserves a chance," I shrugged. He smiled proudly.

"Yes, freedom is the right of all sentient beings," he stated. I smiled back.

Lia suddenly gasped. "Holy crap, I just realized it's Christmas Eve!" she shouted.

"Shit! You're right!" Cordy gasped. Optimus seemed confused for a moment but he seemed to understand quickly.

"Oh yes, I was told of this holiday from one of the generals," he admitted.

"Darn, we dropped our gifts yesterday!" Lia groaned.

"And we can't go home..." I sighed.

Optimus thought for a moment. He smiled. "I have a solution," he announced.

We looked up at him hopefully.

"You need to get things to make you stay here comfortable anyway, one of us could take you to buy the things you need and other things you would like that would make it feel more like home. You can even get gifts to send back to your families."

We looked at each other then began to squeal as we jumped up and down excitedly. "SHOPPING SPREE!"

* * *

Blagh! I know, I know! Christmas Eve has already passed! I'm sorry! I've been so busy. Christmas and New Years will be either on or after the next chapter depending on the length of the girl's shopping adventure! I'm so sorry! TT^TT


End file.
